


Garmdon's little shadow

by tomboy561623



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomboy561623/pseuds/tomboy561623
Summary: Garmadon may have been vanished to the underworld by his brother. Though he wanted to see Llyod grow up. What can happen if his wife is a horrible mother and He needs to be the parent to keep Llyod from foolishly mincing his evil parent.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Lord Garmadon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Two months before Lloyd got kicked out of Darkly's  
Lord Garmadon had nothing to keep him happy. His minions were brainless, literally. All because of his stupid brother Wu. Wu did nothing wrong, but all because of a snake he did everything wrong! All he had to hope for now was his sweet Lloyd. His son was not a perfect little angel, but he loved Garmadon regardless. All he wanted was for his son to be happy and healthy. What reasons his wife left them were unknown. All Lloyd now knew was how to be evil and a school that taught that. He would destroy that bridge once he crossed it. Today was the day Lloyd visited for the weekend before school.  
Lloyd was walking down the hallway to his next class, he saw Gene. Gene had glasses and red hair, rather than be the terror of Lloyd's life. Now that he hadn't shown Gene up from time to time. This time he let his dad deal with the bully.  
Garmadon got a single that means "Get them dad". The target was Gene, the brat that never one but always tried to ruin Lloyd's life. This time was one of the few times Lloyd let him deal with Gene since Lloyd got fantastic with his powers. This was the last time Gene would mess with Lloyd.  
Gene saw something that he would never forget, Lloyd's dad was angry and had purple flames coming from all four hands. Lloyd safely in a purple force field. Lockers were destroyed and Gene was lucky he still was alive. His hair and clothes were gone! The shadow coming from Lloyd was laughing manically. Gene did something he never did before he ran to his bed and cried for his mommy!  
The Principal thought the only reason Lloyd was doing well was his dad. Lord Garmadon broke Gene, the school's top student. In two months the King and Prince of Shadows would no longer be at Darkly's.   
Present  
Lord Garmadon had a plan that would make sure his brother's “precious ninja" would never see. He already had a teacher, but Lloyd was lonely and needed more the mindless skeletons for playmates. This was Operation Payback, Lloyd was in on the plan. All Garmadon wanted at this point was his sweet shadow to be happy. He would destroy anyone who dared harm his son. He could not help but laugh evilly. At this point Lloyd climbed into his lap. Ever since Darkly's Lloyd felt safe sleeping there, because Lloyd said ,"He didn't care if his dad took over ninjago or not his dad was home". Garmadon knew this was true, Lloyd was safe near his dad and never feared as so many others did. He was happy that his son was happy. Ninjago would treat Lloyd like a prince once he was done. Garmadon could hear it now "Emperor Garmadon and Prince Garmadon the rightful rulers of Ninjago!". Boy did he something big planned, something big alright.


	2. Kidnapped sensi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garmadon and Lloyd are having a good time while the ninja is wondering where their sensi is.

Lloyd was happily sleeping in his father's lap. He woke when he saw an old man with a long white beard. His hat is a large bamboo cooling hat. Lloyd also noticed that the old man in white robes had dirt all over them, also in chains. His dad said to the mystery man, " Brother, I have a favor to ask? My sweet Lloyd needs a teacher on being good. You will spend four hours teaching Lloyd morals and education. Something I can not provide." His dad was playing with Lloyd's hair then said, " Wu, if you hurt my sweet little boy I will destroy you and your weakling ninja too." His dad was holding him in a protective grasp and had a purple fire around both of them. Lloyd knew who it was, it was uncle Wu. His uncle that his dad hated! Why did his dad want to teach him morals? He was already teaching how to fight and use his powers. He asked his Dad " Dad why are you doing this? I do not need a conscience, I have powers and you love me?" His dad gave a long sigh and said, " Lloyd, I had no choice what I became. You have a choice, obviously Darkly's has not helped you any. I want you to be able to choose between good and evil. That's why I have my brother teaching you how to be good."  
Two weeks early, Wu was sleeping in his monastery when he saw a group of Skeletons had him cuffed and captured on a giant truck. He had vengestone cuffs and had no way to escape. He knew his brother was raising Lloyd. When Lloyd was a baby, Garmadon used “The forbidden tea” to make sure Lloyd and his shadow were always connected. After Lloyd's mother left him at Darklys, it forced his brother into a parental role. What he did not know was his brother had found all three oni masks that made it possible to turn into an elemental dragon and back.  
Jay was wandering where Master Wu was. He, Cole, and Zane had no luck for two entire weeks. It was not until they heard that Garmadon was in a village playground nearby. Jay entered a big wooden room with many weapons on the wall. He said to a strong, rough black-haired ninja. " Cole, we need to go. They have sighted Garmadon in the village 2 yards from here. They sighted the funny part Garmadon at a playground with his son." Maya entered the room and said. "It sounds like Garmadon just spending time with his son." Cole replied. "You're right, but he took Master Wu. We need to get him back."  
Garmadon after he took Lloyd to the playground, ran across a stone that turned him into a giant dragon. He loved it. Anyone would never hurt his sweet Lloyd. This gave him an idea! Darkly would pay for kicking his sweet shadow out of kicking Lloyd out. So he put Lloyd on his back and then flew to Darkly's Boarding School for bad boys. He destroyed the school. Jean was the bully who was mean to Lloyd, and now he Jen was begging for mercy. This was fun!


End file.
